


Deep Blue: Lana's Kanto Fantasy

by CelestialAuthor, DaxieWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harper and Sarah are literal devils to Lana, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, female masturbation.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxieWrites/pseuds/DaxieWrites
Summary: Lana has crushed on Ash ever since the day he arrived in the Alola region, but when a field trip to Ash's hometown in the Kanto region introduces her to a certain red-haired gym leader stirs up similar feelings how will the young trainer cope falling for two people?





	Deep Blue: Lana's Kanto Fantasy

“Did you have a nice holiday...with your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, did you have a nice holiday with Ash, Lana?”

Lana had barely got through the door when they’d attacked; Harper and Sarah, grinning with all the tenderness of a pair of Sharpedo.

“Did you meet his mommy?”

“Yeah, did you meet his mommy, Lana?”

“Ooh, did you go in his...BEDroom?”

“Hehe, his BEDroom? Did you, Lana?” 

Of course, Lana had known this was coming. From the moment she’d mentioned the field trip to the Kanto region, they’d been relentless in their teasing of her. She’d heard most of the questions before she’d left; ‘Will you kiss him?’ ‘Will you marry him?’ At one point, through a fit of giggles, Harper had actually asked ‘Will you SEX him, Lana?’ 

Despite her protests, the glow of embarrassment on Lana’s face had put the Konikoni Lighthouse to shame, and Sarah had laughed so hard that she hadn’t been able to provide her sister’s echo.

After returning from Kanto, Lana felt sure she’d be treated to the same questions all over again in the past tense; she wasn’t wrong. 

“Did you kiss your boyfriend in Kanto, Lana?”

“Yeah, did you kiss Ash in Kanto, Lana?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t kiss Ash, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Lana growled, her face beginning to flush; already tired and in no mood for more torture, Lana made for her room with the twins in hot pursuit. 

“Hey Lana, we wrote a song for you,” chirped Harper, “do you wanna hear it?”

“Yeah, do you want to hear it?” echoed Sarah

“N-no,” Lana snapped, reaching her bedroom and turning around to glare at her sisters, “and it better not be about me and Ash or I’ll-”

“Ash and Lana sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S – I – N – G! Ash is wet, but Lana’s even moister, he’ll put his Diglett in her Cloyster! ”  
Lana blushed scarlet; letting her bag hit the floor with a thud, Lana crossed the room and slammed her door shut in Harper and Sarah’s smirking faces. 

“Y-You don’t even know what that means,” Lana yelled, before allowing herself to flop onto her bed; she listened as their giggling retreated into the house, punctuated by a chorus of

“... K – I – S – S – I – N – G... ” 

Lana groaned. She knew it was only a matter of time before the twin terrors humiliated her in front of Ash; they’d got close once before, pointedly asking if he was her boyfriend the first time she’d brought him home. And that was before...before they’d overheard her rehearsing in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“Oooh, Aaaash,” they’d crowed, “Pleeease come on a fishing date with me!”

“Kiiiiiss me Aaaash, mwah mwah mwah!”

Lana wrinkled her nose, allowing herself to feel annoyed at her bratty sisters; then, she let the irritation go with a giggle.  
She couldn’t deny it; not to herself, at any rate. She DID have a crush on Ash Ketchum. Ever he’d stumbled into the path of that Tauros race, Lana had been smitten. At first, the feelings had been strange and unwanted; the jealousy she’d felt when Mallow took him by the hand, or the anxiety she’d go through before talking to him, all of her emotions had seemed so wrong. Now, though...

...now, when she thought of Ash, she got a warm feeling in her tummy, as if a tiny Pokemon inside her were shining with the light of evolution. Just picturing his smile made her smile, and picturing...anything else...well...  
Lana giggled again, biting her lip at the memory of an overly-friendly Stoutland pulling Ash’s pants down right in front of the rest of their class. Sometimes...when she was absolutely sure she was alone...she’d imagine that his underwear had gone, too, dragged away and torn to pieces by the Stoutland. Then she’d imagine that they’d been alone and that that Ash would let her...touch...

It had quickly become her favourite daydream. Recently, however, she’d found her daydreams pulling her in a very different direction. Ever since the airport...ever since...

“Misty!”

Lana had heard the happiness in Ash’s voice as he called her name; it’d had made her feel jealous and ever-so-slightly panicked. Despite...or perhaps, inspired by...her sisters teasing, Lana had spent the flight to the Kanto region imagining that it really WAS a holiday with Ash; they were going away together, after all.  
Now, here they were; in a strange airport, in a strange part of the world with Ash talking to a pretty girl.

A...really pretty girl. 

Lana had eyed her with envy; her body was slim, athletic. She carried none of the puppy fat around her belly that Lana was sporting; in fact, the only excess fat Lana could see was bouncing inside the girl’s short-cut yellow top. They weren’t BIG, nothing like Olivia’s, but when Lana thought of her own flat chest it had made her feel deeply self-conscious; she hoisted her travel bag over her shoulder, covering herself with her arm. 

“These are my friends,” Ash had announced, introducing a tall, lean boy with spiked hair and the girl, whose orange hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail, “and we’ve all travelled together before.”  
Lana allowed herself a small scowl. 

“Travelled together, hmm,” she’d thought to herself, “that can’t be all it was! Not when she’s...she’s so pretty...”

Her mind began to wonder; playing out like an old movie behind her eyes, 

Lana watched a younger Ash – barely older than her, but still cocky and handsome – laying in a sleeping bag under the stars, holding hands with an equally young but every bit as beautiful Misty.

“Y-you know, Ash,” Mind-Misty began, turning to face her companion, “out here, in the quiet of the night...beneath the stars and the moon...”

“Have you got something on your mind, Misty?” Mind-Ash cooed, shuffling closer to her. 

“I...I want to tell you what I’m feeling, Ash, but...”

“...you don’t know how to start?” Mind-Ash finished her sentence for her with a glowing smile. 

“N-No...so, I’m going to show you.”

Mind-Misty unzipped her sleeping bag and slowly revealed her nakedness; Mind-Ash gasped, his eyes running down over Mind-Misty’s perfect, round breasts and trembling, alabaster skin, coming to rest on her delicate, wet flower.

“Oh, Ash,” Mind-Misty moaned, overcome with desire. 

“Misty,” Mind-Ash whispered, unzipping his own sleeping bag to reveal toned, washboard abs and a stiff, throbbing, juicy... 

“Lana!”

Lana’s mental erotica had crumbled before her eyes; Mallow’s elbow jabbed into her ribs, had dragged her back into reality. Her face was flushed, and her panties...she’d pulled her legs together, trapping the hot, wet feeling that was pulsing between them. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Misty; the internationally known beauty! I’m also the Cerulean City Gym Leader!”

“You’re a Gym Leader?” Mallow asked, awe-struck.

“And an internationally known beauty?” Lana repeated, her cheeks beginning to burn. She’d barely heard what the tall boy, whose name was Brock, had to say – something about being a Gym Leader too, maybe? It didn’t matter.

In her mind, Lana had been back in that field, under that star-strewn Kanto sky. Mind-Misty had unzipped her sleeping bag, revealed her perfect body and moaned her lover’s name...only, this time...

“Oh...Lana...”

With a sigh, Lana stretched her small body out across her bed, shifting and making herself comfortable. With the noise of Harper and Sarah now gone completely, Lana allowed herself to drift back to Kanto and thoughts of Misty. She remembered their mock-battle at the Cerulean Gym, and how effortlessly Misty had won. She remembered sitting next to Misty on the coach ride back to Pallet Town, and listening in awe as the redhead recounted tails of her adventures with Ash in the distant Johto region. Most of all, she found herself being drawn back to the grounds of Professor Oak’s lab.  
Lana replayed the encounter from the start, drifting into a daydream – 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Popplio was missing. Together she, Misty, Mallow and Lillie were searching, calling the little pup’s name 

“I know,” Misty called, “he must be up at the lake! Come on!”

They raced after Misty, cresting a hill and finding themselves looking out over a huge, natural lake, filled with water Pokémon; Lana had barely begun to take in the astounding natural beauty that surrounded her when a Gyarados leapt from the water before her eyes, roaring and sending the other girls fleeing in terror. Lana didn’t flinch. Loosening her belt and tugging at her sailor tie, Lana stripped down, kicking off her shoes to leave her in nothing but her swimsuit. Diving into the breathtaking blue of the lake, Lana marvelled at the water Pokémon all around her. Feeling something brush her arm, Lana turned; she expected to find a Goldeen, maybe, or a Magikarp. 

Misty was floating beside her; clearly, she’d followed her into the water, wearing nothing but a small, navy bikini. Without even meaning to, Lana let her eyes dance over Misty’s body; she felt herself blush, wondering how Misty’s strapless top had stayed on during her dive. Misty smiled at her warmly, brushing her arm again and pointing to the floor of the lake; when Lana looked down, she saw Popplio, playing happily with a pair of Horsea.  
Misty dived deeper, and Lana followed her lead; she’d never met anyone so content to be underwater as she was. The way Misty swam, the way she looked, Lana felt she was born to be in the ocean, just like her; what’s more, the water made them feel...connected. It enveloped her body, took every inch of her and bound it to every gorgeous inch of Misty. Lana felt a warm, glowing feeling rising in her tummy...the exact same way it did for Ash. 

Realization hit Lana like a body slam. She gasped, involuntarily breathing a lung full of lake water and making her head spin. Lana closed her eyes, trying to regain focus; it was a losing battle. Just as she began to panic, however, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her and powerful legs propelling her toward the surface.

“M...Misty?” Lana blinked water out of her eyes; she could feel warm sand on her back, even as her sodden swimsuit clung to her skin. Looking up, she saw Misty staring down at her, a huge grin spread across her face. 

“Lana? Are you okay?” Misty had asked with a giggle, “you just tried to drink Professor Oak’s lake!”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Lana replied meekly, gazing up into Misty’s bright, green eyes, “t-thank you for saving me!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Misty shrugged, throwing up a v sign and winking at her. The movement made her breasts bounce and Lana chanced a quick glance at her companion’s chest; Misty’s tiny, wet bikini top was doing nothing to hide the effect the cool air was having on her nipples. Lana’s jaw dropped, only slightly, as she imagined running her tongue over one stiff...

“Umm...hello? Lana?” 

Starting, Lana looked back up into Misty’s eyes; it seemed that the glance hadn’t been quite quick enough. Misty was smirking and her eyes were sparkling with barely-suppressed laughter; she’d seen, and no kind of excuse that Lana could come up with was going to undo that.

“I...I...” Lana stammered wildly; she was coming up blank. She had nothing. 

“You like me?” Misty asked, plainly. Flushing red, Lana simply nodded in response.

“That’s sweet,” continued Misty, bringing her face a little closer to Lana’s, “you see...I like you, too.”

Lana blinked. She hadn’t heard Misty right, that’s all. She had lake water in her ears. Misty couldn’t have said that she-  
Misty leant down, pressing her lips against Lana’s and moving them slowly, tenderly. Lana felt Misty’s tongue flick inside her own mouth and moved her own tongue to meet it.

A kiss. Lana’s first.

And it was with Misty. 

Lana’s heart pounded in her chest; as Misty pulled back from the kiss, Lana almost chased her lips for more, making Misty giggle.

“Hehe...gee looks like I got a bite,” Misty cooed, running a hand through Lana’s hair and removing her headband, casting it aside. 

“A...a bite,” Lana asked, confused, “I-I didn’t mean to bite you, i-if I...” 

“No,” replied Misty, shaking her head, “it’s just, well...I caught you in the lake, didn’t I? Just like a water Pokémon!”  
With a thrill, Lana felt Misty’s hand trace it’s way along her thigh; she gasped, the sensation of touch sending tremors throughout her body as Misty caressed her. Slowly, tantalisingly, Misty’s hand came to settle between Lana’s legs. With one deft finger, Misty began tracing the line of Lana’s entrance on the wet fabric of her swimsuit. Helpless, Lana groaned Misty’s name; without even meaning to, she began moving her hips in time with Misty’s touch. Misty leant in close, whispering into Lana’s ear

“Do you...want to be my little water Pokémon, Lana?” she asked with a giggle.

“Y-yes! Oh yes, Misty, p-please,” Lana begged, her hips rising and falling beyond her own control.

“Do you want me to...train you?” 

Before Lana could reply, Misty hooked her finger under her swimsuit and applied the same light, tracing pressure to her wet, trembling lips...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lana snapped out of her daydream, feeling the dampness in the crotch of her underwear. Feeling the rush of hormones coursing through her young body she quickly stripped off her clothes, leaving her lying on her bed in just her bra and panties. She slid her hand down into her underwear just as Misty did in her mind and began to carefully trace light circles on her outer lips, butterflies filling her stomach as she'd never felt like this before. She was just acting on pure instinct. Her body tingled as her fingers made contact with the soft, wet skin of her lips. Taking this as a good sign she continued to explore her body, moving quickly on to work gently on her inner lips, each touch causing the young girl to moan out in pleasure. She continued to experiment with touching different areas in different ways, until she found her clit and a wave of pleasure, unlike anything she'd ever felt rode through her body, causing her loudest moan yet. Lana worked up the courage to slip a finger inside herself, involuntarily gasping as she did so. She worked up to a light, gentle rhythm before feeling comfortable enough to slide in another finger, quickening the pace as she thrust them in and out of her wet heat. Gasping at the wet heat she found there. Her moans were now getting louder and more desperate as she found a way to both penetrate herself and stimulate her throbbing clit simultaneously. She could feel her orgasm building as she worked herself into a frenzy, closing her eyes and imagining she was getting off by Misty's expert fingers rather than her own.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Mmm! M-Misty!”

Lana groaned her partner’s name, watching in dizzy awe as the stunning redhead toyed with her. With one hand, Misty worked her quivering clit and pushed two fingers deep inside her; with the other, Misty had pulled her swimsuit away from her chest, making Lana forget all about her self-consciousness as she pinched and tugged at her nipples.  
Lana moaned and writhed at every touch and Misty laughed and cooed at every reaction she got; she was being played with, Lana knew it, but she wanted it. She wanted to melt in Misty’s hands, to give her the reactions she seemed to be seeking; in that moment, she wanted to be nothing more than Misty’s toy.

“Do you want me to teach you a few moves, little Pokémon,” Misty purred; Lana nodded fervently and watched as Misty shrugged off her bikini top, letting it fall onto the sand beside them. Still working at her flower with one hand, Misty pulled Lana’s head upwards, bringing the smaller girl’s face in line with her perfect breasts. 

“Lana,” Misty commanded as if speaking to a Pokémon in a battle, “use Milk Drink!” 

Lana didn’t recognise the move, but still, she understood; she opened her mouth, allowing Misty to press one of her nipples inside. Instinctively, she flicked at the hard nub with her tongue, drawing a moan of approval from Misty. Becoming more adventurous still, Lana began to suck, then nibble at her ‘trainer’s’ chest. 

“Ahh, Lana,” Misty gasped; the sound of her arousal was like music to Lana’s ears, and it only aided in building the feeling that was growing hot and wet between her legs. Lana bucked wildly against Misty’s fingers, losing all control; she could feel it, any moment now, she was going to...

Suddenly, Lana felt Misty’s hand leave her wetness; she almost cried out in frustration, the feeling of imminent release beginning to ebb away. Misty, seemingly reading her mind, tapped a teasing finger on the tip of Lana’s nose. 

“Uh-uh,” Misty giggled, “not yet.”

Picking up her discarded bikini top, Misty lifted Lana’s hands above her head, and the Alolan beauty trembled as she felt her wrists being bound together. Tied and helpless, Lana could only watch as Misty moved to straddle her shoulders; settling above her, Misty hooked one thumb under her own bikini panties and shifted the material to one side. Lana bit her lip; Misty’s tight, pink flower was soaked...she wanted her to...to... 

“Lana,” Misty said, slightly more gently than before, “use lick.” Misty brought her hips forward, pressing her lips against Lana’s; Lana flicked out her tongue, tasting Misty and causing her to squirm. 

“Keep going, Lana,” Misty urged, “d...deeper...”

Slowly, carefully, Lana began to massage Misty’s inner lips with her tongue; she tasted salty, like the ocean, and Lana loved the way each thrust of her tongue made the older girl wriggle. As she pushed in deeper, massaging Misty’s inner walls, Misty began to moan her name.

“Lana...oh, oh Lana!”

Gasping for air, Lana pulled back briefly; Misty’s juices were flowing freely, into her mouth and down her chin. Misty groaned, running her hands through Lana’s deep blue hair. 

“Lana...lick me...r-right here...”

Misty guided Lana’s mouth toward her clit; eager to please her trainer, Lana’s tongue darted out hungrily, flicking and rubbing at it while Misty writhed and moaned her excitement.

“Oh Lana, oh yes...good girl, Lana...just...just a little more...I’m...”

Taking the initiative, Lana closed her mouth around Misty’s throbbing clit, sucking and teasing it like she’d done for her nipples. The effect was almost immediate. 

“AAAAHH...LANA!” Misty screamed her name; she came hard, grinding against the young girl’s mouth and squirting her excitement across Lana’s face. It wasn’t until she came down from her orgasmic high that Misty looked down, noticing Lana’s smooshed, soaked face. 

“Hehe, oops...sorry, Lana,” Misty giggled, shuffling her butt backwards and leaning down to lick some of her own juice from Lana’s cheek. 

“Did you like that?” Misty asked; Lana nodded.

“That was...water gun,” Misty explained; slowly, the redhead ran a trail of small kisses along Lana’s neck, between her breasts and over her stomach, flicking at her belly button with her tongue before moving down to place a single kiss on her wetness.  
“Want me to teach it to you?”

Somewhere, in the deepest recesses of her mind, Lana felt sure her noise would attract attention. As Misty had sucked, teased and nibbled at her clit, she’d begged – with increasing volume – to be allowed to feel sweet release, to cum into Misty’s mouth and lay gasping at her feet. Each time she got close, however, Misty would ease back, tapping her on the nose and teasing.  
“Not yet,” Misty would giggle, before going back down and lapping at her wet heat once more.  
After the fourth denial, Lana’s little mind was breaking; she was Misty’s, she existed to be Misty’, and nothing else in the whole world mattered. Lana screamed, no longer caring if anyone heard. 

“Oh, Misty! Oh, p-please let me c-cum! P-please, M-Misty! Misty...ooh, I love you Misty, p-please...”

“You love her, huh? That’s sweet.” 

Ice. Pure, driven snow, shed from an Articuno’s wings erupted in Lana’s stomach. She knew that voice. That cocky, upbeat,  
confident voice...

“A-ASH?!” Lana cried; sure enough, Ash was there. He was looking right at her. 

“Oh, hey Ash,” Misty called, brightly, bringing her head out from between Lana’s thighs, “what do you think of my new Pokémon, huh?”

“A-Ash, please,” Lana begged, shame overtaking her, “p-please, d-don’t look, I’m...” 

“Really hot,” said Ash, stopping Lana in her tracks, “that is one sexy little...uh...Pokémon?”  
Ash laughed, giving Lana a wink that, even under these circumstances, made her blush crimson. He wondered over and knelt beside them, running a hand over Lana’s shaking thigh. 

“Wanna have a battle, Misty?” Ash asked, a glint in appearing in his eye. 

“You want to battle my little water Pokémon here,” Misty responded, a coy smile appearing on her face, “Well sure, Ash...what are you going to use?” 

Ash grinned, loosening his belt and letting his blue jeans drop to the floor. Lana gasped at the size of the bulge in his pants; almost drooling with anticipation, Lana watched as Ash lowered his pants, allowing his thick, stiff member to spring free. 

“Oh boy, Ash,” Misty cooed, taking Ash’s shaft in hand and caressing it, “I don’t know...you really want to use an Onix against her? She so wet already...”

“It’s okay, Misty,” Ash replied with his trademark cocky grin, “Lana’s wanted this Onix for a while...haven’t you, Lana?”

“Ash...Misty, I...,” Lana began. She had no idea what to say, how to feel. She wanted them both so much; was she cheating? Was she hurting one, or both of them? She had no idea how to feel...until Misty held her hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

“Time for your big battle, little Lana,” Misty giggled; as Misty held her arms, Ash spread her legs. He climbed over her body, bringing the tip of his member to rub against her entrance. Misty leant down, whispering into Lana’s ear. 

“Begin!”

Lana moaned, her eyes going wide as Ash pushed himself inside; the slick, constant rhythm of his hard cock inside her made her want to grab hold of him, to push him in deeper. She strained against Misty’s hold, but it was no good; it was all she could do to buck her hips and beg Ash for more. Ash did as she asked, pushing deeper and faster still, and bringing his mouth down to toy with her nipples. 

“P-please, Ash, Misty...p-please...let me c-cum,” Lana whimpered. She knew she was getting close again; she could feel her inner walls squeezing Ash, and her excitement soaking her crotch and thighs. Misty cocked her head, looking at Ash.

“What do you think, Ash? She hasn’t lasted very long...”

“T-To be fair, Misty,” Ash gasped, “Y-you were teasing her...and...she’s really tight...I’m not sure how long I can...”  
Misty giggled, shaking her head. 

“Just like you, Ash – you never quite make it all the way to the league, do you?”

“MISTY,” Ash barked, blushing. Something about that blush on Ash’s face, he looked so...cute.  
In a sudden, inescapable rush, it happened – Lana’s whole body arched, and her tight flower seized around Ash’s shaft. In her ecstasy, she escaped Misty’s hold, pulling her head downward and kissing her deeply. As Lana moaned her orgasm into Misty’s mouth, Ash buried his face in her chest, shooting his hot, sticky seed deep into her quivering pussy...

“Ash...oh, Ash...Misty...mmm...kiss me...”

Lana gasped, contented; as her orgasm began to fade, she continued to tease her clit, letting her hips slowly rise and fall and enjoying a few last, whispered words from the Ash and Misty in her mind. Her lips moved as they took turns kissing her, telling her that they’d keep her; that they’d train her to be their ‘little water Pokémon’...

“Mmm, Misty,” Lana murmured to herself, oblivious to everything else around her, “train me, please. Oh, oh Ash...I...I love you, too...”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A pair of simultaneous gasps brought Lana back to reality with a thud. Her eyes flew to her open bedroom door, then down to where...oh, Arceus, no... 

Harper and Sarah were stood, open-mouthed and red-cheeked, staring right at her; in Harper’s hand, held up toward her...

Click.

The camera of Lana’s own phone chirped with the noise of a shutter, catching her naked with a hand still between her legs. 

“No,” Lana cried, hauling herself off the bed and toward the twins; Harper and Sarah leapt backwards as Lana grabbed for the phone, tripping on the panties that were still around her ankles and crashing to the floor. 

“Oooooh, Aaaaash,” Harper mocked, eliciting a wave of giggles from Sarah, “I love you, Aaaash! Will you touch my Cloyster, Aaaaash?” 

“You! You...you little BRATS!” Lana screamed as her sisters tore from the room, laughing at the top of their lungs. Lana knew she had to catch them, to get her phone back a delete that picture before...

“Hey girls!”

A familiar, upbeat, confident voice drifted to her ears from down the hallway, followed by the excitable squeak of a Pikachu. Lana pleaded.

“Please...no...”

“Is Lana home? Hey...what’s that you’ve got there?”


End file.
